


Warmaiden

by Rosie_the_thorn



Series: Books of the Last Dragonborn [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Slight Canon Divergence, crucify me later, hoo boy so much angst, sorry Anglevi's a Stormcloak
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 13:17:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15316311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosie_the_thorn/pseuds/Rosie_the_thorn
Summary: Something charged the air as the dragon’s skin turned to ash. The wind whooshed past her ears as ethereal color and light seemed to collect around her. Irileth and her men stood back in awe as Anglevi seemed to absorb the dragon’s essence.Oh.That’s what the dragon had meant.“Dragonborn...she’s dragonborn.” one of the guards finally said, breaking the silence. Levva looked down at her palms. She was shaking. It finally clicked; the wall of ancient text in Bleak Falls Barrow that spoke to her in ancient tongue, the word that glowed and beckoned her forward. She had heard the tales as a child, had heard Jarl Ulfric speak of the Voice, and had grown up learning the history of her people; and now, she was living it.“She’s what?” Levva heard Irileth admonish behind her as the guards began to murmur in a flurry. Nirn seemed to stop turning as Levva took in the gravitas of the situation.





	Warmaiden

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'd and really bad. Also I write non-linearly at my own pace and I'm really bad at updating. Sorry if you actually wanted to read a good story.

**4E 201**

Anglevi had her work cut out for her. She honestly could not think of a single damn way to get out of this one, and now she was going to die by the hands of those filthy, filthy Imperials without even a fighting chance.

“Anglevi of Whiterun.” She stepped forward and glared down her nose at the Imperial soldier before her. Hadvar was the nephew of Alvor, in Riverwood, who had bought ore from her husband. How he could sit here and betray his own brethren was beyond anything Levva could imagine, and her hatred burned strong in her eyes as she was led towards the lines of Stormcloaks being put to death by the Imperial headsman’s blade. In the distance, she thought she heard the roar of thunder.

As the doomed soldiers lined up before the block, a priestess of Arkay read them their last rites, droning on about the Eight to the chagrin of every Stormcloak within the walls.

As the first soldier’s head was separated from his body, Anglevi had to avert her eyes. After years of fighting, bloodshed no longer affected her, but she knew she was next, and couldn't bear to watch her fate unfold before her. “As brave in death as he was in life,” Ralof murmured next to her. The storm brewing up the mountain rumbled again.

“Next,” the executioner called, and she was shoved forward, feet carrying her unconsciously towards her death. She caught the eye of an Altmer mage, and immediately swore in her mind. _Filthy fucking Thalmor are here too. No doubt to gratify themselves foaming at the mouth for capturing Ulfric._ She laid her head on the block, more annoyed than anything else that her last thoughts were not of her husband and child back in Whiterun, but of those insufferable sons of bitches.

“What in Oblivion is _that?!”_ Tullius’ voice rose above the rumbling chaos as a dark shadow swooped overhead and landed on the watchtower.

 _Dragon,_ Anglevi thought as she stumbled to her feet. It couldn’t be. But it was the only thing it could be.

Ralof shouted across the courtyard to her, beckoning her towards the guard tower, and she snapped the ropes binding her hands before running towards the doors. But something glinted in the front of one of the now overturned carts, and caught her eye. It was a bag of confiscated weapons from the raid, which meant…

She briefly diverted her route to quickly scoop up said bag. A foolish move on her part, and Ralof made it very apparent in his _“Move for Oblivion’s sake, do you want to die?!”_  She briefly dug through it, and she triumphantly gripped the hilt of her axe. If nothing else, she knew Eorlund wouldn’t kill her for losing it.

“Come ON, Levva, MOVE!” Ralof shouted, and Anglevi took off like a shot, sprinting through raining fireballs and crumbling walls. She ran up the stairs, hurrying the last of her brethren through before slamming the doors shut behind her and leaning up against them, panting. “That has to be the stupidest thing I’ve ever seen you do.” Ralof thumped her on the head affectionately, and Levva grinned weakly.

“Was that a dragon, like in the legends?” one of her comrades asked, to which the general scoffed in reply.

“Legends don’t burn down villages. We need to move now!” Ulfric huffed as his men hustled around him.

Levva noticed two bloodied bodies slouched against the stairs and she crouched beside them, busying herself by summoning a small healing spell with what little magicka she could muster thrumming through her veins while her heart was still beating a million miles per hour.

She sighed in relief as it seemed to work, closing up the visible wounds in the chest and thigh of the two fellow soldiers. “We don’t have time for you to rest up, but hopefully that’ll get you out of here alive,” she explained to the grateful soldiers, who in turn mumbled a quick “Thank you, captain.” as they clambered to their feet, still wincing a little as their wounds continued to close up.

“General Ulfric, what do you want us to do now?” she asked, rising to her feet and securing her axe in its belt loop.

“You and Ralof; Whatever’s left of your battalions, take them up to the top of the tower and see what kind of vantage point we have. Everyone else, we’ll need to see if we can get through this door, which most likely leads into the rest of the castle.”

With a curt “yes, sir” Anglevi started up the stairs, only to be knocked back onto her ass by the force of flying rubble. The dragon had broken through the tower and shot a stream of fire into the resulting hole.

“GET DOWN!” she had cried, ducking under the hot air that had been forced just above her head. Obviously disinterested with the cowering Stormcloaks that it could not reach, the dragon retreated quickly. It had left yet another one of her men burnt to a crisp. “Gods damn it,” she hissed, peering above the wall of the rubble.

“Captain?” Ralof questioned, and Levva spied the roofless inn across the way.

“It’s a bit of a leap...aim for the second floor of the inn and drop down. Run towards the keep, we’ll rally there.” She stood now, pointing as the smoke and dust cleared. “Don’t waste your time trying to glory-kill any Imperials, understand? Something tells me these men have enough on their hands. Now go!”

Ralof was the first to make the leap, and the rest quickly followed. Anglevi was the last to jump, rolling roughly and landing on her knees as she hit the ground. She winced as she stood, unsheathing her axe in preparation of what may stand in her way. Levva then sprinted out into the burning chaos.

Helgen was burning to the ground around her. She ran towards one of the doors to the keep, dodging fireballs and stray Imperial arrows. Finally, her feet hit stone and she rushed into the castle, Ralof hot on her trail.

“The others must have gone into the far door,” she said, inspecting her bloodied knees from the jump. “we’ll have to rendezvous with them lat-” Anglevi stopped, blood running cold as she locked eyes with the corpse behind Ralof. “Shit, Gunjar, no!” She cried, dropping to her knees beside the body of her fallen comrade. “He- gods damn it, he’s gone.” she said weakly, folding his hands.

A hand found her shoulder, and Ralof gently tugged her to her feet. “He’ll find his peace in Sovngarde. We, on the other hand, need to go.”

Anglevi set her face grimly, rising to face her fellow soldier. “You're right. Let's go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Short first chapter is short. Posting this is supposedly going to keep me motivated to keep writing this, so hopefully this will be updated soon.


End file.
